Kuro Neko (Black Cat)
by conai
Summary: This is a romantic story between a dark colored high school girl, Lisa, also famous by the name Kuro neko and bright colored high school boy, Takao, also famous by the name sparkling prince. It has three couples in total, providing you with lots of feelings and romance material as the story moves forward. It also shows the love between Lisa and her friends Ayako and Nana.


**KURO NEKO (BLACK CAT)**

 **Lisa Hotaka** **  
**Skin color: dark  
Hair: light brown and longer than her elbows. Ties the upper half into a pony leaving the rest open.  
Height: 66 inches

 **Takao Hiroshi** **  
**Skin color: sparkling white.  
Hair: golden.  
Height: 72 inches.

 **Nana Isao** **  
**Skin color: Fair.  
Hair: blond, little longer than her shoulders, ties it into twin tails.  
Height: 65 inches.

 **Dai Minoru** **  
**Skin color: Fair.  
Hair: brown.  
Height: 72 inches.

 **Ayako Yasushi** **  
**Skin color: Fair.  
Hair: Brown, a little longer than her shoulders. doesn't tie it into a pony.  
Height: 66 inches.

 **Kin Akihiko** **  
**Skin color: Fair.  
Hair: Golden brown.  
Height: 72 inches.

It's a beautiful morning, birds are chirping and the wind blows gently. It's spring!  
The door of Lisa's house opens and Lisa steps out.

 **Little sister** : (from inside) Is that you nee-chan?  
 **Lisa** : oh good morning, Lina.  
 **Lina** : What? You are already up and ready?  
 **Lisa** : Yup! (smiles) I made breakfast too.  
 **Lina** : But it's just 5 in the morning!  
 **Lisa** : (runs out) I am leaving.  
Spring is so beautiful! Well as I am early, I will as well take the long way to school.

Lisa walks into a park, there are flowers all around. She spins, runs, takes deep breaths and smells the flowers. She listens to the birds singing and sings along with them. She is fully enjoying spring!

 **Lisa** : Oh, it's about time for school.  
Lisa gracefully walks to go to school and enjoys all the way. On the way there are some stairs which she has to climb down.  
 **Lisa** : (as she hops down the stairs) ... and ten! (Laughs)  
A handsome guy is standing a little far from the stairs. His face is bright and sparkling. He saw Lisa jumping down the stairs. (No special expression on his face)  
The wind blows and teases Lisa's hair and skirt. (Lisa wears leggings so nothing is actually revealed)  
 **Lisa** : Woah! The wind is so refreshing! (takes a deep breath) Smells so nice!  
Takao is looking all this but she didn't notice. And just like that she continues to walk.  
 **Takao** : (thoughts) weird girl, why is she smiling so much? (he doesn't think anything about her dark skin color and no special face expression)

Lisa has finally reached her school.  
 **Nana** : ( running towards Lisa) Lisa-chan! Good morning!  
 **Lisa** : Good morning, Nana-chan!  
 **Ayako** : (suddenly holds them from the back putting her arms around them) Good morning!  
 **Lisa and Nana** : Ayako-chan! Good morning!  
 **Ayako** : The three of us are together in the same high school too!  
 **Lisa** : We have always been together since elementary school. :)  
 **Nana** : Friends forever!  
And I will get myself a handsome boyfriend!  
 **Ayako** : Nana…  
 **Nana** : Just kidding!  
 **Lisa** : Let's enjoy our high school life to its fullest together!  
 **Nana and Ayako** : Yayyy!

 **Girls whispering voices** : Oah!..Who's that girl?!... She is so dark!.. She must be the most unlucky girl in the world!... I bet she is pretty ill mannered!... And wild!.. We should stay away from her… I hope she's not in my class. ….  
 **Ayako** : (angrily) Again!  
 **Nana** : (pouting) If only they knew how nice Lisa-chan is….  
 **Lisa** : (with a smile) it's okay, I am used to it.  
 **Nana and Ayako** : Still….

The bell rings.  
 **Lisa** : Oh, the bell!  
 **Ayako** : Let's go.  
 **Nana** : Yes!  
The three of them enter the school building happily.

Everyone is gathered in front of the notice board.  
 **Ayako** : I am in class B.  
 **Nana** : Me too, class B.  
 **Lisa** : Oh, I am in class A.  
 **Nana** : No way! (hugs Lisa) I want to be with Lisa-chan!  
 **Ayako** : Well, both the classrooms are side by side.  
 **Lisa** : And we can meet in lunch breaks and after classes so it's Ok, right?  
 **Nana** : I will be looking forward to lunch break!  
 **Lisa** : hehe, Nana-chan is so cute!  
 **Lisa** : See you in the break then.

Lisa is in her classroom. Her seat is the last one in the left row with the Window. The door is at the top right of the classroom. Class has started.

 **Arata-sensei** : Ok everyone take your seats. I am Arata and I will be your homeroom teacher. Let's have a good year together!  
Alright, let's start with the introductions. (Points towards the first seat in the left row - which would be his right- ) then let's start from you.  
 **Takao** : (stands up) I am Hiroshi Takao. (he says with a serious face) That's all. (sits back)  
 **Sensei** : Ok next. ….  
 **Girls whisper** : Cool! … He's so good looking! … He's sparkling! ...We are so lucky to have him in our class. …. ( Takao is looking out the window)  
 **Sensei** : Ok ok, let's not make noise. Yes next student.

Class is over. Girls start to talk about Takao. Lisa is arranging her books. She doesn't care. Boys are jealous.  
 **A boy in front of Lisa** : What's so good about him? He seems so rude!  
 **The boy beside him** : Good looks could be so unfair!  
 **The boy on the seat next to Lisa** : I think he is cute. If I were a girl I would fall for him.  
 **The other two boys** : Huh?!  
 **Boy 3** : Just kidding.  
The three of them turn and look at Lisa.  
 **They whisper** : And the girl near us is….  
 **Lisa** : (noticed them just now) May I help you? (with a serious face)  
 **One of the boys** : ah, no, nothing…..  
Lisa turns back to her books.

 **A girl** : He seems difficult to talk to….. That's sad….  
The girl beside Takao turns towards him. Her name is Yuki.  
 **Yuki** : (sweetly) Umm… Takao-kun.. (Takao is looking the other way and doesn't respond)  
 **Girls** : ( whispers) first name? !  
 **Yuki** : Takao-kun  
He still doesn't respond though he did hear her.  
 **Takao** : (thoughts) Duh! I hate this!  
Yuki touches his shoulder to get attention.  
 **Yuki** : Takao-kun  
 **Takao** : (shrugs her and angrily says) What do you want?  
 **Yuki** : (surprised and scared) Ah! Nothing…. Just…. Umm…. (thoughts: _Oh no! What should I say_ ) umm…  
 **Takao** : Whatever it is, don't bother me! And don't call me by my name! (He turns back towards the window.  
Girls laugh….

It's break time. Lisa gets out of her classroom. Nana and Ayako are waiting for her outside.  
 **Lisa** : Nana-chan! Ayako-chan!  
 **Ayako** : Yo!  
 **Nana** : Lisa-chan!  
 **Lisa** : (smiles) Let's eat outside.  
 **Ayako** : Great idea!

Takao is walking in the corridor  
 **Girls** : Isn't that boy a newbie in class A? … Wow! He's sparkling! … So handsome! … How can there be someone so white in the world!  
 **Dai** : As famous as ever I see.  
 **Takao** : Dai! and Kin too!  
 **Kin** : Yo!  
Takao pulls them on the side.  
 **Takao** : What yo! I have been looking for you two!  
 **Dai** : Really? That's so nice of you! (Pulls Takao's cheeks)  
 **Takao** : Don't treat me like a kid!  
 **Kin** : You are so cute!  
 **Takao** : Don't say that!  
 **Kin** : So why are we hiding?  
 **Dai** : Running away from girls as usual, right Takao?  
 **Takao** : I hate this! I hate girls! Anyways let's go to the canteen.  
 **Dai** : Sure.  
 **Kin** : Let's go.

Lisa and others are out on the grass under a tree.  
 **Nana** : The weather is so nice!  
 **Ayako** : Wow! Your lunch box looks as delicious as ever, Lisa!  
 **Lisa** : I made enough for everyone.  
 **Nana** : Yayy! Lisa-chan's hand made lunch!  
 **Everyone** : Itadakimasu!  
 **Nana** : Oah! Tasty!  
 **Ayako** : It's so tasty, Lisa!  
 **Lisa** : Thank you! (smiles)  
 **Girls voices** : Hey, did you hear about the sparkling prince in class A? … Yes, I heard about him! … He's the famous newbie! … I want to see him too!  
 **Ayako** : Class A? Isn't that your class, Lisa?  
 **Nana** : Really?! There's a guy like that in your class?  
 **Lisa** : ah yes, I guess….  
 **Nana** : What's his name?  
 **Lisa** : I don't know.  
 **Nana** : (pouts) hmm….  
 **Girls voices** : I also heard about a dark girl in the same class. … You mean the black cat?! … Black cat! Hahaha! … I bet she is a lame ill mannered girl! … Black cat…. she must be bringing misfortune to wherever she goes. ...That's scary….  
 **Ayako** : (stands) those bustards! I will teach them a lesson!  
 **Lisa** : (stops her) It's okay. (smiles)  
 **Nana** : (sadly) But it's so rude of them to say such things!  
 **Lisa** : It's ok. I am used to it.  
 **Ayako** : Being used to it doesn't mean it's ok!  
 **Lisa** : It really is Ok! Because I have you two. Your love is enough for me! Thank you for being my friends! (Smiles even harder)  
 **Nana** : (hugs her) Lisa-chan!  
 **Ayako** : Right! We will always be friends!  
 **Lisa** : I love you two! (laughs softly)

Takao and others are sitting on a table in the cafeteria.  
 **Girls voices** : oah! Look look! Those three guys are so handsome! … Cool! … So dream like! … Look at the one at the right!... He's sparkling! …  
 **Kin** : Takao you are center of attraction.  
 **Takao** : Hey! They are talking about you too.  
 **Dai** : which one of them do you like? (smirk)  
 **Takao** : huh? None!  
 **Dai** : why they are so cute. 3  
 **Takao** : You know that I hate girls!  
 **Kin** : If you act spoiled like that you will never get a girlfriend.  
 **Takao** : I don't need any. You two are enough for me. All the girls go for my looks only.  
 **Kin** : We also hangout with you because of your looks. :D  
 **Takao** : Don't tease me!  
 **Dai** : But it's true. You are so cute. XD  
 **Takao** : shut up! Don't call me that!  
 **Kin** : Well I am going to find myself a girlfriend in high school.  
 **Dai** : Me too! A cute one!  
 **Takao** : No way you two can not have a girlfriend!  
 **Kin** : Why not?  
 **Takao** : Then I will be left alone.  
 **Dai** : Then you should just find a girlfriend!  
 **Takao** : I won't! I ..  
 **Dai and Kin** : .. hate girls. (They completed his sentence)  
Takao is annoyed.

 **Ayako:** Lisa, have you decided which club you will join?  
 **Lisa** : No, not yet. We were in home economics club in middle school. I would like to do something different now. Like Arts.  
 **Nana:** Then I am in Arts club too!  
 **Ayako:** Me too!  
 **Lisa:** You don't have to follow me….  
 **Nana** : I want to be together with Lisa-chan!  
 **Lisa** : (smiles) Ok  
 **Ayako** : Then let's go to the club after classes are over.

 **Takao** : Hey, let's go to the soccer club after the classes are over.  
 **Dai** : But I think I will join basketball club in high school.  
 **Kin** : Then it's baseball club for me.  
 **Takao** : Why?! We were in soccer club together in middle school.  
 **Dai** : That doesn't mean we have to be in soccer club in high school too.  
 **Takao** : Then at least select one club the three of us can join!  
 **Kin** : Baseball.  
 **Dai** : Basketball.  
(They both laugh)  
 **Takao** : You are just trying to tease me! Well I am not annoyed!

The break is over. Lisa approaches the classroom's door handle to open it. Takao's hand comes at the same time. Their hands touch each other and they look at each other with surprise.  
 **Takao** : (thoughts) _She's the girl I saw in the morning_.  
 **Lisa:** (thoughts) _So he is the famous sparkling prince_. (Lisa moves her hand away) You can go ahead.  
They enter the classroom.

It's after school, club activities and others are in the hallway.  
 **Takao** : (while running) So you two did want to join the soccer club after all!  
 **Kin** : You are way too excited.  
 **Takao** : (turns around and walks backwards) Hehehe! XD  
There is a turn here. Lisa and others are walking here. Takao hits Lisa. She falls down.  
 **Takao** : (angrily) Hey! Watch where you are going!  
 **Nana** : What! It was your fault!  
 **Ayako** : (picks Lisa up) Are you OK Lisa.  
 **Takao** : ts.. I don't care! (Moves away)  
 **Nana** : Hey! Apologize!  
 **Dai** : (addressing Nana and Lisa) I am very sorry, please let me apologize in his place.  
 **Nana** : (blushes) Uh… Ah…. Yes…  
Dai and Akihiko follow Takao.  
 **Lisa** : Nana-chan! You are blushing!  
 **Ayako** : Could it be… you like him?  
 **Nana** : Uh… N… No! You have got it wrong! It's just that…. Just that he was nice with Lisa-chan!  
 **Lisa** : Yes, he's nice indeed. Nana-chan and he could make a good couple. (smiles)  
 **Ayako** : You wanted to have a handsome boyfriend in high school!  
 **Nana** : No! That won't happen!  
 **Lisa** : Why not? Nana-chan is cute. He will fall for you. (Thoughts: _you were confessed by many in middle school too_ )  
 **Nana** : That's not it! I won't have a boyfriend before Lisa-chan!  
 **Lisa** : But that would take forever, I can't have a boyfriend.  
 **Ayako** : Don't be so negative, Lisa.  
 **Nana** : Yes! You will have a nice boyfriend one day!  
 **Lisa** : Um… Still you don't need to wait for me. Our love lives are separate. You should follow your heart. (Smiles)

 **Kin** : We know you hate girls but you should try to be a little polite sometimes, Takao.  
 **Dai** : By the way, that girl was cute. The one with the twin tails. She's in our class, right?  
 **Kin** : What? You like her?  
 **Dai** : Hmm… I am not sure….

The next day, Lisa enters her classroom. To go to her seat, which is at the end of left row, she has to pass near Takao's seat, which is in the starting of the left row. Takao is sitting with his back towards the wall, his feet are outside his seat and in the way. He is reading a book. A girl coming from the opposite direction as Lisa, trips because of Takao's feet, Lisa catches her.  
 **Lisa** : Look out!  
 **Girl** : Aaa…  
 **Lisa** : (addressing Takao) Hey, put your legs inside!  
 **Takao** : (closes the book and looks at Lisa) shut up, it's her fault she was not looking. Or is she blind.  
 **Takao and Lisa** : (thoughts) _This person is from yesterday…._ _  
_ **Lisa** : How can you call someone blind! That's rude! You should apologize!  
 **Takao** : Huh? I won't! It's not my fault that she is blind!  
 **Someone** : Are they fighting?!  
 **Yuki** : Hey, you, don't talk rudely with Hiroshi-kun!  
 **Lisa** : (turns, looks at Yuki and thinks) _That's right, it's no use arguing with this guy._ (turns to the girl) Are you OK?  
 **Girl** : Y… Yes!  
 **Lisa** : (smiles) That's good. Better be careful next time. (smiles)  
 **Girl:** (blushes)... Yes!  
Lisa goes to her seat.

Class A is in the library. As Japanese sensei was busy, he told them to go to the library. Lisa is looking for a book. She is smiling as usual. Takao is standing behind looking at her. She doesn't notice.  
 **Takao** : (thoughts) _Why is she smiling so much?_ _  
_ **Lisa** : (sadly) It's not here…. Someone must have taken it.  
 **Takao** : (showing the book in his hand) Is this the book you are looking for?  
 **Lisa** : (looks only at the book not at Takao) Oh, Yes, this is it.  
Well, I guess I will just have to read another book. (Smiles)  
Lisa picks another book and goes.  
 **Lisa** : (thoughts) _I will sit at the corner seat so that no one is disturbed._

Yuki is looking all this. Takao goes and sits on the table. Yuki comes and sits beside him.  
 **Yuki** : (looking at Takao's book ) You are reading this book Hiroshi-kun. It's very good.  
 **Takao** : (Ignores) (thoughts) _Ack! Nuisance!_ _  
_ **Yuki** : It's so wise of you to select this book! I would like to read it too!  
 **Takao** : (stands up) thoughts: _I should better sit at the corner of the table where there are no nuisances._

When he reaches the end of the table, he finds out that Lisa is sitting there too. He stands there with a pause, then sits down. Lisa is sitting in front of him, reading her book.  
 **Takao** : (thoughts) _She won't be a nuisance._ (he starts reading his book)  
 **Lisa** : (looks at Takao) thinks: _What is he doing here_ … _Well, whatever_. (goes back to reading her book happily)  
 **Takao** : (lifts his head and looks at Lisa) _She's smiling again…. Why does she smile so much?_ _  
_(He leans his head on his right hand, with the elbow on the table and keeps looking at Lisa. She doesn't notice.) _I am envious, if anyone says they like her, that means they like her for who she is, unlike me._

It's break time. Lisa meets up with Nana and Ayako.  
 **Nana** : Are we eating lunch outside today too?  
 **Ayako** : I didn't bring lunch today, I will buy some from the canteen.  
 **Lisa** : Then let's go together.  
They go to the canteen.

 **Kin** : (at the canteen) Three plates of …. Please.  
 **Ayako:** I would like a burger, please.  
 **Kin and Ayako together** : (look at each other with surprise) You are from yesterday….  
 **Kin** : ...The friend of the twin tailed girl!  
 **Ayako** : Twin tailed? Nana?  
 **Kin** : So her name is Nana?  
 **Nana** : Who are you talking to, Ayako-chan?  
 **Ayako** : Oh, he is….  
 **Nana** : (surprised) Oh! You were with _him_ yesterday!  
 **Kin** : With Dai? I am Dai's friend, Kin.  
 **Nana** : I am Nana, and she is Lisa.  
 **Lisa** : Nice to meet you.  
 **Ayako** : I am Ayako. We are from the same class, right?  
 **Kin** : Yes. Would you girls like to join us on the table.  
 **Ayako** : All the tables are occupied.  
 **Kin** : We are sitting on the table at the corner. Come with me.  
 **Lisa** : Thank you.  
Lisa and Ayako look at Nana and smile.  
 **Nana** : Huh? What?  
 **Lisa and Ayako** : Nothing. (laugh softly)

 **Dai** : Kin is back.  
 **Takao** : Took you long.  
 **Kin** : I brought some guests.  
Lisa and others come forward.  
 **Takao** : (angrily) What's the meaning of this, Kin?!  
 **Kin** : Come on now, don't be rude.  
 **Lisa** : Umm … We are sorry, we will leave.  
 **Dai** : No, it's okay. Please sit down.  
Lisa and Nana and Ayako look at each other. Ayako nods.  
 **Lisa** : Then excuse us for intrusion. (Thoughts : _for Nana-chan's sake…)_ _  
_Takao turns his face away.

They all sit down. Dai is between Takao and Kin. Lisa is in front of Takao, Nana is in front of Dai and Ayako is in front of Kin.  
 **Dai** : It's nice to see you again Nana-chan!  
 **Nana** : uh.. How do you know my name? … (blushes)  
 **Dai** : of course I know. We are in the same class after all. … That's homemade lunch?  
 **Nana** : Ah… Yes… (opens the lunch box)  
 **Lisa** : Nana-chan made it herself! (smiles)  
 **Dai** : Wow! That's great!  
 **Ayako** : Try it. (smiles)  
 **Dai** : Is that okay?  
 **Nana:** Y… Yes… ( _this is embarrassing_ )  
 **Dai** : Then, Itadakimasu! … Delicious!  
 **Kin** : Is that so?  
 **Nana** : Have some too.  
 **Kin** : Ok then. (eats) It really is tasty.  
 **Nana** : (addressing Takao) Umm… would you like some….  
 **Takao** : I don't want it!  
 **Dai** : (suddenly) homemade lunches are very good.  
 **Nana** : Lisa-chan also made her lunch herself!  
 **Lisa** : Yes, please have some.  
 **Dai and Kin** : Tasty!  
 **Nana** : I know Right! Lisa-chan's hand made lunch is delicious! (smiles)  
 **Dai** : Right, it really is delicious.  
 **Lisa** : (thoughts) _wait this is about you Nana-chan not me…._

All of them enjoy their lunches and talk a lot till the break is over. Yuki annoyingly watches them from some distance.

 **Dai:** The break is over. That's sad.  
 **Ayako** : Let's meet again sometime.  
 **Lisa** : Thank you very much for everything!  
 **Nana** : See you!  
 **Dai** : Bye! (thoughts: _though we are going to the same class_ )  
The three of them leave.  
 **Takao** : Dai, do you like her?  
 **Dai** : She is cute.  
 **Takao** : I see.  
 **Dai** : Do you dislike it.  
 **Takao** : Not really. I am going to my class. (walks a little then stops and turns around) If you are serious, then I guess I will support you! (smiles, turns around and walks to the classroom)  
 **Dai:** If only he smiled like that back then.  
 **Kin** : I hope he can get over his hatred for girls one day.

After school Lisa and others are going to Art club. They pass near the soccer playground. Girls are gathered there.  
 **Girls** : Hey, hey, which one will you go for? … I like the one with brown hair (Dai). … Me too! … I think the one with golden brown hair (Kin) is more good looking. How about you? … The sparkling prince! … But he is difficult to approach… But he looks even more cool while playing soccer!  
 **Kin** : (while chasing the ball, he reached near the girls, he heard them) That's because he loves soccer.  
 **Girls** : Kyaaaa!  
 **Ayako** : Why are the girls making so much fuss?  
 **Nana** : May be a cool guy is playing there. (They look towards the ground)  
 **Lisa** : Look Nana-chan! It's Minoru-kun! (thoughts : _sparkling prince is also there, I didn't know he could smile like that...)_ _  
_ **Ayako** : He looks cool, doesn't he? Nana!  
Lisa and Ayako look at Nana and smile. Nana blushes.

 **Takao's voice** : Watch out!  
The ball is coming towards Lisa. Lisa moves but the ball still hits her shoulder. Takao comes running.  
 **Takao** : Are you alright?  
 **Lisa** : (surprised and thinks) _He could be worried sometimes too…._ _  
_ **Takao** : (angrily) If you are hurt it's your fault! I said watch out! (takes the ball and goes back)  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _or maybe not…._ _  
_(Yuki is watching all this….)  
 **Ayako** : He could at least have said sorry!  
 **Nana** : Are you Ok Lisa-chan?  
 **Ayako** : Does your shoulder hurt?  
 **Lisa** : I am fine. Thank you for your concern! ^_^ Let's go.

On their way back from Art room, Lisa and others run into Yuki.  
 **Yuki** : (angrily) You…. You black cat! Don't be so full of yourself! (pushes Lisa down)  
 **Ayako and Nana** : Lisa!  
 **Ayako** : (angrily) Hey! What did you do that for?  
 **Yuki** : If you two keep following this black cat, misfortune will fall upon you! (leaves)  
 **Ayako** : What was that for?  
 **Nana** : Can you stand up, Lisa-chan?  
 **Lisa:** Yes, I am sorry for causing you trouble.  
 **Ayako** : What are you saying? It was clearly her fault!  
 **Nana** : Ayako-chan is right. So don't let it bother you. Let's go home.

On their way Lisa sees a black cat near a Bush.  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) Do black cats really bring misfortune upon people?  
 **Ayako** : I was thinking Lisa, why don't you try doing some makeup?  
 **Lisa** : Makeup?  
 **Ayako:** Yes, you can do makeup on your face and hands. You wear leggings so it won't be needed on legs.  
 **Nana** : That's a great idea! Then no one will get a chance to say anything!  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _That's right, I am causing trouble for Nana-chan and Ayako-chan too._ Ok. But I don't have any makeup.  
 **Nana** : Then let's go buy some now!  
 **Lisa** : Now?  
 **Ayako** : Is it not possible for you? Do you have something to do now?  
 **Lisa** : No, I am free.  
 **Nana** : Then let's go!

They are in the market.  
 **Nana:** (excited) Shopping together with Lisa-chan and Ayako-chan is fun!  
 **Lisa** : You are right! It is!  
 **Ayako** : Like an all girls date! XD  
 **Nana** : (pointing towards a shop) Look look! That's so cute!  
 **Lisa** : It really is! Let's go inside and check it out!

So they roam about in the market. They look at different stuff and try them. They check out glasses, hats, masks, jewelry, toys, clothes and buy matching wrist bands. They are enjoying to their fullest.

 **Lisa** : (thinks) _Looks like they have forgotten the main reason. That would be better._ _  
_ **Ayako** : We are finally here. The makeup shop!  
 **Nana** : (pulls Lisa's hand) Let's go!

They have selected all that they need.  
 **Lisa** : Isn't this too much? Do I need all this? I don't have so much money.  
 **Ayako** : Money is a problem… Maybe we should exclude somethings.  
 **Nana** : Let's see. Lisa-chan's eyelashes are long and beautiful and her lips are soft and beautiful too. Maybe we don't need all this.  
 **Ayako** : Then only foundation and powder will be enough.  
 **Lisa** : Ok. (They get out of the shop)

 **Nana** : Let's eat an ice cream!  
 **Lisa** : Let's go buy from there!  
 **Ayako** : (while eating ice cream) Lisa we will come to your house tomorrow early morning and do your makeup.  
 **Lisa** : Ok. I will be waiting.

Next day, Lisa enters the school. Everyone is looking at her and whispering. Lisa looks very pretty!  
 **Lisa** : _I feel uncomfortable…_

She enters her classroom. Everyone is surprised. They are staring at her.  
 **Whispers** : Who is that? … Pretty! … What is she doing in our class? … Could it be … a new student? … What's her name?  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _Do I look that different?_ _  
_ **Takao** : (Lisa has to pass near his seat to go to hers) Lisa Hotaka?  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _He noticed?_ _  
_ **Others** : No way! That black cat? ... Makeup is so deceiving! ... She looks completely different!  
 **Takao** : That's so stupid. (turns towards the window)  
Lisa goes to her seat. She feels uncomfortable all time during the class. The class has finished.

 **Sensei** : Hotaka-san… (looks at Lisa surprised and pauses)  
 **Lisa** : Yes, sensei?  
 **Sensei** : Ah … Could you collect all the papers, arrange them and give them to me after school.  
 **Lisa** : Okay.  
(Sensei leaves)

It's break time.  
 **Yuki** : (to Lisa) How lame! Everyone already knows how ugly you are! What's the point of hiding yourself behind the makeup now! (leaves)

Lisa comes out of the classroom. Ayako and Nana are waiting outside. They didn't notice her till she said Hi.  
 **Lisa** : Nana-chan! Ayako-chan!  
 **Ayako and Nana** : Oh… Lisa-chan.  
 **Lisa** : (upset) Do I look that different.  
 **Ayako** : Don't worry, we will get used to it.  
 **Nana** : Let's go.

Dai and others see Lisa.  
 **Dai** : That girl with them, could she be... Hotaka-san?  
 **Takao** : Yes.  
 **Kin** : She looks completely different!

Other students are talking about Lisa.  
 **Ayako** : You are so famous, Lisa!  
 **Nana** : Lisa-chan looks so beautiful!  
 **Lisa** : hmm…  
Ayako and Nana notice that she feels uncomfortable so they don't say anything else.

After the classes are over, Lisa is sitting alone in the classroom, on the teacher's desk, arranging papers. Takao enters the classroom. Lisa sighs and puts her head on the desk.

 **Takao** : That's a big sigh. (he stands in front of her)  
 **Lisa** : (looks at him) What are you doing here? (continues her work)  
 **Takao** : Doing what sensei told you to do?  
 **Lisa** : Yes. (looking at the papers) What do you want?  
 **Takao** : You have used makeup to change your color?  
 **Lisa:** Are you here to say I look stupid?  
 **Takao** : No, not that.  
 **Lisa** : Then? (still looking at the papers)  
 **Takao** : I want to say that….  
 **Lisa** : (looks at Takao) What is it?  
 **Takao** : Okay I will say it then…. Is there any thing like dark makeup?!  
 **Lisa** : huh? I don't think so. No one wants to look dark. (goes back to arranging papers)  
 **Takao** : Right… Forget I asked.  
 **Lisa** : Ok, I will. ... Oh, this writing is so neat. Who's is it? Takao Hiroshi…. Who is that?  
 **Takao** : What? You don't know?!  
 **Lisa** : You know him?  
 **Takao** : (angrily) That's me!  
 **Lisa:** Oh… Sorry!  
Takao is annoyed and leaves. Lisa gets back to her work.

Lisa is walking back to home from school. She sighs again. Takao is giving milk to a cat and taking care of it.  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _That's the black cat I saw yesterday._ (walks to Takao) So you could be nice to animals….  
 **Takao** : (looks at her) Who do you think I am? (pets the cat)  
 **Lisa** : (sits down) thinks: _Why are black cats a symbol of misfortune…_ _  
_ **Takao** : (looking at the cat) You … If you don't like it, why did you do that makeup.  
 **Lisa** : How do you know I don't like it?  
 **Takao** : It's obvious. You have been sighing and looking down whole day.  
 **Lisa** : Is that so? … You are right I don't like it...  
 **Takao** : Then just don't do it.  
(Lisa pets the cat, it licks her hand)  
 **Lisa** : (thinks) _It's so nice… There is nothing wrong with a black cat..._ (stands up happily) Alright! I have decided! (looks at Takao) Thank you! I am going home now. (smiles and happily runs away)

When she reaches home she texts Ayako and Nana that she won't be doing makeup tomorrow.

Next morning, Lisa wakes up early, makes breakfast, walks through the park, enjoys the weather and finally reaches her school. She is happy and cheerful as usual.  
 **Nana** : Lisa-chan! Good morning!  
 **Ayako** : Good morning, Lisa!  
 **Lisa** : Nana-chan! Ayako-chan! Good morning!  
 **Nana** : You look happy today.  
 **Lisa** : Yes! Sorry, Nana-chan, Ayako-chan. I didn't do any makeup today.  
 **Ayako** : No, we are sorry we forced you to do it.  
 **Nana** : (hugs Lisa) Lisa-chan is cute the way she is!  
 **Lisa:** (smiles) Arigato! ^_^

In the classroom.  
 **Boys** : Yesterday Hotaka-san looked so pretty! .. I want to see her today too! .. Even if it's the magic of makeup, I still want to see her beautiful face!  
(Lisa enters the classroom. She looks happy.)  
 **Boys** : What a disappointment… And I was looking forward to it…  
 **Takao** : (thinks) _She's smiling like usual._ (smiles)  
 **Lisa** : Hiroshi-kun! Good morning!  
 **Takao Hiroshi** : Uh… Ah… Yeah… (turns towards the window)  
 **Lisa** : hmm? Well, whatever. (walks to her seat)

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
